The field of the disclosure relates generally to control systems and, more specifically, to methods and systems for use in determining whether actual system behavior is abnormal.
At least some known control systems compare actual behavior to expected behavior based on static, preconfigured rules to determine whether the actual behavior is abnormal. For example, an abnormal condition may be recognized when the rotational velocity of a machine exceeds a preconfigured maximum rotational velocity.
However, such known systems are generally limited to monitoring operating events that are internal to the controlled apparatus. Further, the use of static, preconfigured rules may provide only coarse or gross thresholds that are generally applicable to a class of system and may therefore not support evaluation based on fine thresholds that are specific to a particular system.